Memorias
by Lady du Verseau
Summary: En una fría noche de navidad en la cual todos debieran estar acompañados, Draco se encuentra solo en la torre de astronomía, dejando vagar su mente hacia aquello que más desea y que se esfuerza por ocultar... él... DRABBLE


_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes, así como los lugares mencionados, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling; lo que hago no me reporta beneficio alguno, es solo sana diversión y amor a la escritura. _

Esta vez vengo con un pequeño drabble de mi pareja favorita del yaoi en Harry Potter *w*

Tiene errores y quizá no sea muy bueno, pero quería subirlo :P

Espero les agrade :D

Y no lo olviden… para hacer llegar tomatazos, críticas, comentarios, o algunos crucios o quizá un avada kedavra, para eso tienen el pequeño botoncito de abajo que dice "reviews" :D

Gracias de antemano a quienes se tomen la molestia de leer este pequeño delirio mental XD

Nos vemoos! :D

**Memorias**

**[Draco & Harry]**

Era la noche más fría de diciembre, por lo que todos los alumnos que se habían quedado para las navidades estarían ahora durmiendo o festejando en sus salas comunes. ¿Él? No. Prefería estar solo, como siempre. Luego del arresto de su padre, no le era permitido volver a casa debido a los riesgos que aquello conllevaba; era muy peligroso y hasta su madre estaba bajo cuidado del ministerio.

Desde lo alto de la torre de astronomía, veía caer la nieve formando una gruesa capa sobre el pasto de los jardines, donde aún a esas horas pasaban algunos alumnos escurridizos con sus parejas para ir a esconderse a los invernaderos o detrás de algún árbol cerca del lago. Como prefecto debería detenerlos, pero por qué negar su felicidad, era navidad después de todo y tenía mejores cosas en qué pensar.

Inevitablemente sus recuerdos viajaron junto a la helada brisa de la noche a lo profundo de su mente, donde lo vio a él, saliendo de las duchas. Con ese andar despreocupado y algunas veces indiferente. Con su cuerpo aún húmedo, y su cabello azabache cubierto de gotitas que corrían hasta su espalda, terminando donde sus ojos ya no alcanzaban a escudriñar.

La manera en la que él lo miró luego de verse observado lo hizo volver a la realidad y dirigirse a las duchas; mal que mal, apestaba a pasto y sudor después del entrenamiento. Se desnudó y dejo el agua fría correr. No podía dejar de pensar en la imagen que había visto. Se enjabonó mientras se preguntaba qué lo hacía tan interesante a sus ojos… muchas propuestas había recibido, seguramente más por su fortuna y posición que por él mismo, pero nunca las aceptó, nunca se mostró interesado por nadie, a excepción, claro, de él. Se dio cuenta de que llevaba demasiado tiempo bajo el agua fría cuando comenzó a notar su pálida piel ya algo azulada; después de todo, estaba casi nevando afuera. Tomó su toalla y la rodeo a su cintura, mientras que con la otra secaba su cabello rubio camino al casillero donde guardaba su uniforme.

Si el agua lo dejó helado, la escena que vio a continuación le congeló hasta los huesos. Ahí, sentado sobre las bancas, estaba él, esperándolo, con su toalla solo cubriendo lo necesario. Lo observó paralizado mientras se acercaba, dejando caer sin querer la toalla, lo cual lo había dejado completamente desnudo ante sus ojos. Sintió como rodaba una gota desde su cuello y como él la lamía hasta llegar a su oreja.

Creyó volverse loco cuando suspiró en esa parte tan sensible para él y gimió su nombre rozando su oreja, mientras una mano curiosa se posaba en su entrepierna _"Draco…"._ Reaccionó y lo besó como si no deseara nada más. Afuera la nieve comenzaba a caer, escondiendo todos los sonidos, regresando a los alumnos a sus casas, como si de cómplice se tratara, permitiéndoles disfrutar. Las toallas y el frío del agua eran historia, sus cuerpos pegados trataban de fundirse el uno en el otro, mientras sus manos hacían de las suyas en lugares donde deseaban estar desde hace una eternidad…

"_Fue casi un sueño…"_ se dijo mientras una brisa helada lo traía de vuelta a la realidad. Él, solo, en la torre de astronomía, donde la nieve se comenzaba a acumular en su abrigo, y los pies tiritaban desde hace un buen tiempo ya. A lo lejos veía parejas volver al castillo, derrotados por el frío o tentados por el calor de las camas y la compañía; era navidad, y quien era él para interferir en la realización de sus sueños.

Draco tenía razón en algo, fue un sueño, un delirio mágico de una noche helada, donde el deseo y la ausencia provocaron que su más grande anhelo se reflejara en su mente… aquello que siempre escondía a todos, incluyendo a él… después de todo estaba en Hogwarts, y hasta él, el más rastrero de los Slytherin, merecía un regalo.


End file.
